Kuroko no Trick or Treat
by LP4E
Summary: Little Tetsuya is trick or treating by himself when he meets five boys and a girl who are a bit far from the norm. This Halloween might be a bit different from the rest. Child!Kuroko and Child!Monster!GoM and Momoi
1. Chapter 1

_**LP4E**_

_**HAPPY OCTOBER EVERYONE! (well actually it's still September where I am, but still). **__**This is one of my most favorite month of the year since it's the month of All Hallows Eve! So to celebrate this wonderful holiday I have decided to make a Halloween fic for KnB! (I don't know why it just came to me today while I was bored as hell in class)**__**I have issued a challenge to myself to finish this fic before the end of Oct. If I don't I will torture myself by scaring the shit out of me watching scary stuff. So I need you guys to remind me daily or I might have a heart attack and never be able to update my stories again! (**__**I don't wanna die T-T!)**__**So enough with this and let's get to the story!**__**(Psst! also I don't own KnB and never will so don't sue I'm broke.)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Costume Problem**

Ah Halloween! One of the most exciting times of the year where ghouls, ghost, goblins and more rome the night in search of blood and candy!  
It was the evening of October 31st which meant that children were getting ready to go out into the night to gather sweet delicious treasures, eat them all afterwards, and get a huge stomach ache the next morning, but it would have all been worth it in the end.  
This story centers on a five-year old little boy, named Kuroko Tetsuya, who was currently on top of a tall bookshelf out of reach of his mother who held, what he would call, a menace to society.

"Tetsuya, come down from there or how will you be able to put on your cute costume?" Asked a young woman with long cyan hair and coal colored eyes in monotone as she held up the monstrosity. Her name was Kuroko Mito and she was currently trying to get her baby boy from such a high dangerous place, but has been failing.

Kuroko peeked over the edge and gave a slow shake of his head. "Okaasan, I don't want to wear that. I'd rather stay here."

Kuroko's mother tilted her head with a blank expression in confusion. "Eh? Why is that?"

"...Uh...Sweetheart, I think I know why Tetsu doesn't want to wear that." Spoke up the man of the house, Kuroko Takehiko who had short black hair and sky colored eyes.  
Mito turned to her husband silently waiting for his explanation.

Coughing into his hand, the man smiles at his wife and says sweetly- "Darling...that's a girls costume."  
And indeed it was. In Mito's hand was a light blue and white fairy costume, completed with wings, wand, tiara, shoes, and worst of all, Glitter.

The bluenet blinked a couple of times before answering with a "so?"

Her husband sweat dropped and gently explained to his wife why Kuroko would be so against wearing that. "I mean look at it Mito! That outfit is every young boys nightmare! Of course he's hiding from you! Just looking at it hurts my eyes!"  
As Kuroko silently nodded in agreement with his father, his mother puffed her cheeks out and pouted. "Eh? But I think it's adorable." "Honey, boys don't want to be adorable they want to be BOYS! That's like asking a dog to be a cat! It goes against their religion!"  
"Dogs have religions?"  
"No, but if they did I bet you one of the commandments would be "Thou shall not associate with the feline race!"

The married couple then initiated in a silent staring contest while Kuroko crossed his fingers and prayed to the doggy messiah that his father would win this time. His mother's half lidded stare could reduce grown men into whimpering babies in seconds and his father in minutes. Three long, tense, heat racing minutes later, Mito closed her eyes and sighed in mourning. "...ok fine, you win." Takehiko (who had been on the verge of fainting from stress) and Tetsuya both breathed out a sigh of relief.

"_Thank dog."_  
"Thanks Otousan ." The young boy said after being moved from his safe house by his father and into the mans arms. The man smiled brightly and held out a fist to the boy. "Not a problem boy! Even though your Okaasan can be scary if she doesn't get her way, even I wasn't heartless to let her make you wear that." The boy nodded and held up his own fist. The two fist bumped and walked up the stairs to Kuroko's room.

"Ah. Since I don't have a costume can I not go trick or treating today?" Sure Tetsuya was glad he didn't have to wear the fairy costume, but it would really suck if he couldn't go because he was costumeless. Takehiko just chuckled and tussle the boys soft blue locks, much to his annoyance. "Don't worry son, I had a felling your mother was going to do something like this so I thought ahead!" Kuroko looked curiously at the older man as he put him down on the floor to his room and walked over to his bed were a plastic bag laid. Papa Kuroko gave the bag to Kuroko proudly as if he was presenting treasure. Kuroko took the bag and looked at it in confusion.  
"Go on open it!" Urged Takehiko with a wide smile. The young boy did so, and pulled out a white cloak that was slightly bigger than him. "...Ah Otousan what's this?" "It's a ghost costume Tetsu! I thought it was rather fitting and easy to wear too!"

Kuroko looked at his father then to the costume in his hands. Though it was simple and actually kinda boring looking he loved it. It just felt right to him.  
Slowly a faint smile made its way to his lips and Tetsuya raised a fist up to his father. "Thanks...Otousan."  
The shock that colored the mans face at his smile quickly dissolved to a big goofy grin. Raising his fist as well, the Kuroko males fist bumped once more.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get that on and grab your bag! IT'S TRICK OR TREATING TIME!"

* * *

_**Please Review, Favorite, PM, Whatever to your fancy and see you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_LP4E_**

**_I would love to thank-_**

**_strongmayhem, Kaynx, and Kuroshiroryuu for reviewing and those three plus matrixim, Flying. Koifish and Another observer of the world for favoriting and following my fic! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter- LP4E~_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Go to the light!**_

Kuroko stared at the scene that was being presented to him.

His father was hiding behind the coach in their living room looking fearfully at his mother who was surrounded with a terrifying aura chopping carrots with such force that they were flying off the chopping board.

Kuroko crawled over to his shivering father and pulled on his pants. "Otousan?"

Takehiko jumped when he heard the small voice and turned to look down at his son who was wearing the ghost costume. "Oh thank dog your here boy! You have to appease your Kaasan! She's in that mood again and you know what happens when she's in that mood!"

Oh yes he knew how his mother would get when she's in the "mood" even the neighborhood knew. Despite the woman's stoic face, she could be quite immature and scary if provoked. Usually if she got anything vanilla in her system she would calm down, but surprisingly they didn't have any vanilla candy in the house at the moment, just chocolate, lollipops, ect.

"Otousan what should we do?" The young boy asked as he watched the woman grab a potato and a butcher knife.

Papa Kuroko grabbed his son by the shoulders and stared seriously at him. "Alright listen son. Your Kaasan is most likely mad at me for stopping her from making you that fairy costume right?"

The bluenet nodded to show he was following.

"So to make your Kaasan happy again we have to show her how cute you look in the ghost costume!" He finished with a smile while his son frowned. "But I thought you said boys weren't supposed to be cute?"

"Yes I did, but this if for the sake of humanity Tetsu! I need you to be so adorable that it would give your mother diabetes! Besides it would make her very happy so what do you say?"

Tetsuya blankly stared at his father. "...Alright."

"That a boy! Now go before your mother runs out of vegies!"

Kuroko tottered over to his mother and pulled on the hem of her dress to gain her attention. His mother looked down and immediately had a big anime arrow with the words "Kawaii~!" on it shoot through her heart at the sight of her little boy. He was wearing a slightly big white cloak that went over his hands and down to his feet making him smaller than he already was and was looking up at her with those adorable pale blue puppy eyes. Mito, despite her blank face, was squealing whole heartily inside.

She stabbed the knife that was in her hand in the tomato on the cutting board, picked up her son, stared at him in the eyes for a few moments, and then hugged (crushed) the poor boy in a mother bear grip.

"Kawaii~" She cooed quietly while Kuroko turned blue and Takehiko celebrated for his ingenious plan of stopping the apocalypse.

"See honey!" He shouted happily coming out of his safe house. "He looks just as cute as he would have if he'd been in the fairy costume! Maybe even cuter!"

Mito nodded in agreement as Kuroko turned purple in his mom's still powerful grip.

"O-Okaasan...I can't b-breath..." Tetsuya called out weakly before he went limp.

Mama kuroko blinked before putting her son down on the floor only to have him fall to the ground.

Lightning struck behind Takehiko as, to his horror, he had just sacrificed his son for his own selfish gain! "Mein Got! What have I done!?" He cried in despair as he got to his knees and cradled the poor child. "Come on son! Speak to me!" A single stage light shined on the two as Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. "...O...Otou...san...?"

Tears brimmed at the mans eyes as he gave a wattery smile. "Y-Yes it's me son, i'm here."

The bluenet slowly raised his hand up to which the older man grabbed it firmly.

"Otousan...I..want to say...one last thing..before i go..."

"Yes son anything!"

"Have my funeral...at...Maji's..and serve v...vanilla milk...shakes..." And with one last breath he closed his eyes.

"TEEEETSSSSUUU!" The distraught father called out to the heavens as chibi angel Kuroko floated up to the light where puppies and vanilla milkshakes waited for him.

Mito who was watching the whole ordeal with her usual blank expression, tilted her head. "Ara? Tetsuya's taking a nap already? Well i'll wake him up when the babysitters here."

Ding! Dong! "Ah. Speak of the devil."

The female Kuroko walked passed her weeping husband and sleeping son and went to open the door where a girl who appeared to be fourteen or fifteen greeted her. "Ah Riko hello." She said with a small smile.

The girl had short brown hair and eyes and was wearing a purple, green, and black witches costume. "Hey Kuroko Obasan! I'm here to take Kuroko trick or treating! Is he ready?"

"Oh yes he's just playing with his tousan again, why don't you come in?"

The teen followed the woman into the house and stared at the sight of a middle age man bawling like a baby, her charge who was now more translucent and floating in the air dressed as an angel, and a weird spotlight that was shinning on them.

A red tick mark appeared on her forehead at the surprisingly usual scene before her. She stomped up to the and hit the man in the head with a broom.

"Takehiko jisan what on earth are you doing!?" Papa kuroko came out of his melodramatics and smiled at his "Neice." sadly. "Ah~Sweet cute Riko. It seems that your cousin has gone to the puppies in the heavens, may dog have mercy on his soul."

Riko sighed as Mito walked up and picked up her son. "Tetsuya, Riko's here, say hello."

Kuroko opend his pale blue eyes and waved a small hand at his cousin. "Hello Riko nee-san. I was in a wonderful place where puppies, vanilla clouds, and milkshakes started playing basketball with me."

"...Tetsuya-kun you've been spending too much time with Takehiko jisan." Aida deadpanned. "Hey I resent that!" The man in question shouted insulted.

The teen rolled her eyes and took the boy from Mito's hands. "Yeah Yeah. Are you ready Tetsuya-kun?" Kuroko nodded as excitement filled his eyes.

Mama and Papa Kuroko walked them to the front door giving them last-minute safety tips and what not and soon chibi Kuroko was outside the door and was awed like every other year.

His usually quite neighborhood was now filled with pagan cheer! House glowed with orange, purple, green, red, and flashing white lights, as well as pumpkins, ghost, cobwebs with different spiders, mist, and ghouls. Hordes of monsters, super heros, princesses, bugs, and many more characters walked, ran, or skipped to houses knocking on doors and giving out the traditional saying of "TRICK OR TREAT!" To his neighbors. Candies ranging from gummies, chocolate, lollipops, caramels, pixie sticks, and taffy fell into a diversity of bags fulfilling a childs dreams as their minds processed the much appreciated thought that they had the opportunity to get all the candy in the world in this one night. It was magical, Tetsuya decided as excitement filled his entire body. Almost as if out of a fairytale.

Riko smile amusedly at the excited look that dawned on a usually expressionless face. It always filled her with happiness at the sight of her cousins smile, it suited him better. The teen grabbed the boy's hand and motioned to the new exciting world the boy has once again come into.

"Well then what are we waiting for!?" She cheered gaining the boys attention.

"LET'S TRICK OR TREAT!"

* * *

_**And time! Tee hee! I like this chapter it's always fun to make such goofy situations in the Kuroko house hold. Anyway I'm not sure if the GoM are going to appear in the next chapter, but they will for sure be in the chapter after that. I Cant wait. This story will either be six or eight chapters long, maybe even less I don't know we'll just have to see!**_

_**Please Review, favorite, PM, or whatever you want to do and i'll see you soon!**_

_**Salute~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LP4E**_

_**I would like to thank~**_

_**Hazard, sexy Seren, Kuroshiroryuu, Guest, Kaynx, and strongmayhem! for reviewing and Takucchi, fanlover18, and sexy Seren for favoriting!**_

_**Chapter 3: Lost on Halloween!**_

* * *

Riko and Kuroko had been out trick or treating for half an hour now and things were going good...you know..despite the fact that at every house they stopped at non of the people handing out candy noticed the young boy and would be "kindly" notified of his presence by his cousin (who knew a little girl could be so scary)non the less the two very close family friends had both of their bags 1/4 full and the whole night ahead of them.

As they were walking, Riko saw two of her friends from school and went to greet them. "Hey Tetsuya? Can we stop for a bit? I want to say hi to my friends right quick." She asked to the boy who nodded silently just content to observe his surroundings.

As the three girls walked up and conversed with each other about stuff, Kuroko looked around at the bright night when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

It was a small black and white puppy the size of football looking at a squirrel in its powder blue eyes. The puppy (who looked like a Alaskan Malamute ) was slowly stealthing its way to the oblivious mammal that was just enjoying its night eating some nuts. Tetsuya looked on at the sight and unknowingly made his way to the two animals.

As the husky was about to have squirrel for a snack, the small ghost boy picked him up alerting both animals of his presence. "Hey thats not nice. You wouldn't want to be food for a puppy now would you?" Kuroko then turned to the squirrel and gave a small smile. "There you go squirrel-san."

The small brown animal crawled up onto of his head and said_**-"Thank you young one for saving my life from this ferocious beast. My name is Aron, leader of the acorn district and for your bravery and as thanks we shall look over you in** **your time in need. Take heed on your travels young one, I hope our protection is not needed this night or ever."**_ Of course this was all twitters and squeaks to the boys ears so he just smiled and gently put the animal on the ground.

As the squirrel ran to meet his clan at a big tree in the center of the park, the puppy in the bluenettes arms whined in disappointment and struggled out of his grasp. Apparently, the dogs attention span was very short for he saw a cat down the street and began to chase it barking happily. unfortunately, Tetsu's candy bag got caught around his head and was taking it with him on the cat chase. "Ah! Pochi-san wait!" He called out, immediately chasing the animal down. He worked hard for that candy!

Kuroko chased the pup until it bonded for the cat into the woods. The boy hesitated at the sight since he remembered his parents saying that he should never go in there by himself without someone around him...also it was really scary looking...on the other and though his father had always said that he needed to be brave and he wanted to give his mother some vanilla candy...and so with a shaky step but firm resolution he ran into the woods shivering from the ominous aura that it emanated.

For what felt like hours Tetsuya ran and soon fell to his knees panting and gulping deeply for breath. He never was one of the most athletic boys at his school.

As he calmed down and regain his regular steady breathing, the young child slowly began to realize his situation. He blindly rushed into the woods only after the sounds of barking and rustles but now the pups yelps were not to be heard. It was awfully dark and if it wasnt for the full moons pale glow (which created creepy looking shadows from the trees) it probably would've been pitch black. Wind rustled what little leaves that were left on the tree and made Kuroko shiver as if an ice cube was slowly trailing down his back. His heart beat was slowly accelerating until it was beating so hard it hurt his chest. Numb fear slowly spread throughout his body until he couldn't take it anymore.

The loud snap of a branch nerbye on the forest floor was all that he needed to start running.

Once again Tetsuya found himself running blindly literally for unshed tears began to blur his vision. "Okaasan!? Otousan!? Riko neesan!?" He called out desperate to feel the comforting warmth and words from his family to calm him down and to tell him that monsters weren't real and that he was just being silly, but there wasnt any comfort...just cold darkness.

It was then that the terrified boy tripped on something and he fell face first to the ground. Four or five tears managed to escape due to pain and he sniffled (That really hurt!)

He couldn't move any more. He was both physically and emotionally tierd all he wanted was to go home eat his mama's cooking and go to bed.

His vision began to fade as the thought of sleep was too tempting. Kuroko slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath...Suddely a dull glow revealed itself growing bigger and brighter every second. The teal heads eyes carefully peeled open only to go wide and show him a very VERY peculiar scene.

Next to him, only a few feet away was a big red star surrounded by a circle with intricate symbols and patterns glowing a blood-red. large flames of fire surrounded the strange symbol radiating heat and the smell of smoke filled his nose.

To his surprise, confusion, and slight fear, six small black figures began to rise from the circle until finally the shape began to lose its fiery glow leaving behind a black singed smoking symbol.

Six pairs of glowing rainbow-colored eyes stared into powder blue ones.

* * *

_**With Riko~**_

She was screwed. To put it horribly painfully honest...she was screwed. She lost him. She lost Kuroko Tetsuya-no...she had lost Kuroko **Mito's** son, her child, her baby boy. Riko had just committed one of Japans taboo's. One does not just lose Mito's child, oh no...they also lost their life. If you hadn't noticed, but Mrs. Kuroko was a very protective mother which also ment that she was a scary mother. Her cold fury could probably render the most toughest of men into a fright coma (Riko had seen it happen before, but that's for another story)

Aida was currently hyperventilating under a tree rocking by herself with her arms tightly across her knees. She didn't want to die! She was too young to cross the river stix!

Her conversation with her friends had ende a few minutes ago due to her calling out for her cousin expecting him to pop up agin with the disappearing act...but that didn't happen. She then ran around calling out Kuroko's name over and over, but that also didn't work. She then began to scream in terror and run around like a chicken who had gotten it's head cut off as the horrifying realization that she had **lost **the boy slapped her in the face like a dead fish.

In her whimpering state, the logical part of her mind began to work over time for an idea.

"Think. Think! How am I going to find Tetsuya in all these brats by myself by the end of the night!? I'd need a search party or somethi-WAIT!

Aida's brown eyes lit up in happiness as the perfect people to help her flashed through her strategic mind.

She whipped out her phone and began to punch in familiar numbers at the speed of light. Pressing the phone to her ear she waited through the rings.

One ring...

Two rings...

Three rin-

"Hello?" answered a grouchy sounding voice which was absolute music to the brunnetts ears.

"Junpei!? It's me Riko!"

A confused grunt was the response to that. "? Riko? What do you nee-"

"No time for questions! This is a code blue Mito! Code blue Mito!" She cried frantically.

Hyuga dropped his phone in horror.

Dear dog...They were all doomed.

* * *

_***Sing songy voice* I am done with chapter 3~! I hope you enjoyed~! Please review, favorite, or PM~! And have a wonderful day~~~!**_

_**Also I have decided to update around every Friday and Monday and just for the hell of it The last chapter will be on Halloween!**_

_**Bye bye~!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LP4E**_

_**Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've updated this story! So I know I said I wouldn't update this until next Halloween but then I was rereading some of my old stories and found out that I almost had this chapter completed so I decided to just put it up! A quick heads up this chapter may be a little awkward since I haven't written the rest of this chapter for like almost a year so be warn. Those who have been patiently waiting thank you and I hope this will be a pleasant surprise to you! *Bows***_

_**Happy August!**_

_**Warning: I don't own Knb, It's a Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown, and Friday the 13th**_

_**Chapter 4: Meet the GoM!**_

* * *

_**With Mito and Takehiko~**_

_**!CRACK!** _"...Ara?"

Kuroko Mito was just cooking dinner when a crack resounded throughout the kitchen. She followed where she thought the sound came from and opened the covered.

Sitting innocently on the shelf, was Tetsuya's blue puppy cup with a large crack running down it.

"..." Mito stared intently at it without moving a muscle, her dull cerulean eyes not blinking.

Takehiko, who had been in the living room watching "It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown!", started to feel uneasy of his wife's ceased movements and slowly growing dark aura. "U...Um...Mito dear?...what's wrong?" He asked hesitantly and cringing when her blank stare turned on him.

"...It's nothing...I was just wondering how Tetsuya and Riko are doing."

"Tetsu and Riko? They should be fine~! You know how responsible my god daughter is! She'll keep him safe!"

The blue haired woman stared at her husband for a few more moments and sighed placing her hand on her cheek. "...I know I just worry sometimes..."

Takehiko stood up and wrapped his wife in a comforting one armed hug.

"Don't worry about it sweet heart! I'm sure those two are doing ju~st fine!"

* * *

_**With Kuroko~**_

Kuroko was not doing fine. If you would remember, our little protagonist was enjoying a fine Halloween night when his beloved candy was stolen by a puppy! Bravely, the young boy chased after the animal into the deep dark woods where he lost the dog and unfortunately himself as well. In fright he ran blindly through the forest where he tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. Tetsu's mind was slipping from him when a dull crimson light shone through his closed eyelids. Opening them he witnesses a strange sight.

A Big fiery red smoking pentagram only a mere five feet away from him!

In his slight horror and immense awe, the young boy watched as six small figures appeared from the ground shrouded by smoke.

Six pairs of glowing colorful orbs met dull powder blue ones...

And so our story really begins...

Tetsuya stared astonished at the sight in front of him. Really this wouldn't be the weirdest thing he's ever seen but it was quickly getting up there.

As the smoke cleared the bluenet could clearly see what these figures looked like. They looked around his age (except one really tall one who did NOT look like five), all were boys except for one who was a girl, and they all had colorful hair, but one thing that was weird about them was that they had this sort of aura that...wasn't normal...wasn't real...wasn't Human.

"Ah~I hate using that thing! It make me feel dizzy!" Complained a tan boy who had blue hair and was wearing a navy hoodie with ripped jeans and tennis shoes. What stood out most about the boy was that he had...long furry blue ears and a...tail, abnormally long sharp canines, and his eyes were switching from dull navy to electric blue.

"It's not so bad Aoiminecchi! I think it's fun!" Chirped a blond boy wearing a black tank top, baggy grey pants, tennis shoes, and a black choker...he also had pointy ears, small black bat wings, and a black forked tail...

Kuroko watched as the weird group continued on with their antics. Now Tetsuya was a very smart boy for his age so he was smart enough to know that children did not just pop up from red glowy circles in the middle of a dark forest...well at least not that he knows of. Though they seemed friendly he rather didn't want to get caught by them ,especially the red head (those scissors could poke a eye out!). Luckily they seemed to not notice him (thank dog for his ghosty presence as deemed by his father) so stealthily like a ninja he began to tip toe away from the weird bunch.

Or at least try.

"Who are you?" Kuroko jumped as he could literally feel the question directed at him. Slowly he turned around to meet two cold yet glowing eyes of the red haired boy who was staring at him intently.

'He saw me?!' Thought the bluenet stunned that someone other than his parents managed to see him.

"Eh Aka-kun did you say something?" Inquired the pink haired girl as the others turned to stare at their friend.

"There's a boy over there who was walking away." He stated bluntly earning surprised looks.

Aoimine turned to where he was pointing and grew a confused frown. "Eh? I don't see nothin."

"Akashicchi are you still dizzy from the gateway?" Asked the blond.

"Are you idiots blind? How can you not see him? He's right there." Akashi stated growing a little frustrated at their apparent blindness.

The group once again turned towards he indicated and stared really hard this time...And almost as one their eyes widened as a blue haired boy who they were sure was not there moments ago stared at them blankly.

There was a few beats of silence until all of them reacted in some kind of way. Some violently and others with a simple raised eyebrow.

"H-h-h-how l-long have you b-been here!?" Shouted the tan boy pointing a trembling finger at Kuroko as the pink haired girl hid behind him in sudden fright.

"I've been here the whole time." Mono-toned Kuroko earning some surprised comments and sounds.

Akashi smirked darkly at the ghost like boy in front of him. "Interesting~"

Tetsuya suppressed a shiver as he tried not to acknowledge the evil smile the red head boy grew (though he managed it only because he had seen smiles much more menacing i.e. His mother on a vanilla withdrawal sadistic streak...so many people...yet so little survivors with their sanity intact)

In his thoughts, the little blue haired boy did not notice a presence come close to him till her saw a pair a mesmerizing amber, pupil silted eyes stare deep within his own blue lowered ones.

"Wah~! That was so cool! How did you appear out of nowhere like!? Are you a vampire like Murasakibaracchi or a wizard like Midorimacchi!?" Chirped to blond boy earning a hit in the head with a long wooden staff.

"Stupid. Don't tell my business to strangers so carelessly! Do you realize how unlucky that is?" Grumbled the green haired boy with glasses in annoyance as the tall purple haired boy munched on a bag of chips in a slow uncaring way.

"OW! Akashicchi! Momoicchi! Midorimacchi hit me again~!" Cried the blond boy holding his head with tears in his eyes. The pink haired girl (who Kuroko assumed was this Momoicchi) stood in front of Kise protectively and waved her hands wildly at the glasses wearing boy. "Midorin! Don't pick on Ki-chan like that!" Kise pouted at the nickname given to him by Momoi as Midorima grumbled about Gemini.

The tall tan haired boy was standing there cleaning his right ear with a pinky before her drawled in his somewhat deep yet childish voice. "Satsuki, stop your screechin! It's the stupid blonds fault that he has a big mouth."

"I am not stupid! Your defecating against blond haired people by assuming that we're all stupid but we're not!"

"I think you mean discriminating..."

The tall purple boy walked towards Kuroko who was a little intimidated by his size though it didn't' show on his face. "Wah~Your so short." He drawled sleepily ruffle Kuroko's hair while eating a chocolate bar. The other boy was wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, and some brown shoes along with a black cape with a high collar going down to his knees. His hair was put in a small ponytail and spilled messily across his face.

Tetsuya twitched and annoyance and smacked the offending hand away from his hair. "I'm not short..." The boy pouted slightly staring up at the other with a blank face masking his annoyance.

Akashi stared at the chaos around him before snapping his fingers. The sound immediately caught everyone's attention as they quieted down. The hetero-chromatic youth stared imposingly at the group before he spoke.

"I believe that our...guest has yet to introduce himself." He declared standing directly in front of said guest.

"You, state your named." He asked and despite the squeakiness in his voice, Akashi still managed to sound intimidating and his friends all shivered at the tone in slight fear.

Tetsuya on the other hand wasn't really affected. His mother had always told him to be polite to others but his father has always told him not to be intimidated by rude people. Now even though he was four years old even he knew when people were being rude and in his mind this Akashi boy was being a little rude. Honestly his response came out before he could stop himself. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? After all I was here first."

Shocked silence took over the forest. The group of children (except Akashi who was staring at Kuroko with a strange glint in his eyes) stared gaping at the ghost like boy in shock. No one talks back to Akashi, not even most of the adults! The only ones who could get away with it were his parents and in some instances Midorima.

Akashi and the other hand was more amused than shocked. He already knew that low level intimidation would not phase the boy, after all he was a Akashi and Akashi's just knew these things. Seijuro pulled out his small but deadly scissors and pointed at the Ghost boy in front of him.

"And why should I, Akashi Seijuro, introduce myself to a Ghost?" He asked or more liked threatened with a certain weight.

Even Kuroko grew a little restless at the sight of the sharp item in the boys hand but stood his ground. "It's the polite thing to do."

The two shorties of the group stared at each other refusing to back down and the atmosphere was beginning to suffocate the other five.

Finally Seijuro smirked at put his scissors away, where? No one knew.

"Hmph! Very well, you win this when Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko's eyes widened when the red haired boy turned back to his group. 'How did he know my name?' He asked himself before having his thought process interrupted by the group.

The tan boy stood there tale wagging softly back and forth with a bored expression on his face. "I'm Aoimine Daiki, I'm a wolf and if you call me a Ganguro I'll take you down." He growled before getting hit on the arm by the pink haired girl. "Dai-chan be nice!" She scolded before giving a bright smile towards Kuroko. She had a pink and white dress that flowed as if she was in the water decorated with pearls and sea shells, matching necklaces, bracelets, and anklets, and her hair was done up also with pearls and shells. "Hi there! I'm Momoi Satsuki and I'm a Siren! Nice to meet you!" Her voice was as bubbly as the ones in the sea and a similar one jumped in. "Hi there Kurokocchi!" Chimed the blond with a 100 watt smile. "I'm Kise Ryouta and I'm a incubus!"

Kuroko blinked in confusion. "Ink you bus? What's that? And why did you call me Kurokocchi?

"Because I add -cchi to names of everyone I respect!" He chirped hugging Kuroko while ignoring the first question. Kuroko inwardly was shocked and quite uncomfortable at the sudden hug, but that feeling was short lived when a wooden staff came upon the blonds head cause him to yelp and release Kuroko to soothe the pain. "OW! What was that for Midorimacchi!?"

"Dummy Kise, you shouldn't hug people like that or you'll freak them out with your freakiness." Blandly replied Midorima in irritation. It wasn't like he was worried for Kuroko or anything he just didn't was Kise to give him a bad impression that all of them where blind to the concept of personal space is all!

"So mean!" Cried Kise while Satsuki petted him on the head.

The green haired boy straightened his glass before introducing himself. "I'm Midorima Shintaro and I'm a Wizard also what's your star sign?" The boy clad in a long purple robe with silver stars and a matching pointy hat asked in a formally way.

Kuroko tilted his head in thought at the question. He remembered his mother say that he was a Aquarius or something like that so he relayed the information to Shintaro.

"Aquarius?" He said wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Then it seems that we're not gonna get along easily though since Oha Asa said Aquarius had the most luck today I'll guess it's fine."

Tetsuya had no idea what the other boy was talking about. Oha Asa? What's that? But before he could ask the purple haired boy from earlier appeared chewing on a bag of chips. "My name is Murasakibara Atsuhi and I'm a vampire." He drawled with that same sleepy look on his.

Finally Akashi strolled towards Kuroko with that same dense air of authority.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kuroko Tetsuya. I am Akashi Seijuro and I am what most people call me the prince of Darkness, though they sometimes call my father that." Akashi despite the lethal aura he exuded was dressed quite...cutely. He was wear a red one piece suit that looked quite similar to footie pajamas, a black and red cape, along with a red devils tail, black bat wings similar to Kise's and black horns. All he needed was a pitchfork and he could be passed as the devil's three year old baby...but that just wasn't possible...after all monsters didn't exist (or at least that's what Kuroko's dad would say) These were just kids like him with cool costumes.

Akashi straightened himself and looked towards Kuroko. "So now that we have introduced ourselves Kuroko Tetsuya why don't you? After all it is the polite thing to do.

Tetsuya could've easily said that Akashi just introduced him himself but decided that didn't really matter so bowing towards the group how was staring at him he introduced himself. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and...I'm a ghost. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_**With Riko and friends~**_

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE KUROKO!?" Hyuga bellowed at Riko who glared challenging back at her friend. "I DID NOT LOSE HIM HE LOST ME!...sorta."

"SORTA!?"

"Now Junpei calmed down I'm sure Riko had a legitimate excuse." Kyoshi tried to soothe but it was as if he just fanned the fire of Hyuga's ire. "DAMMIT KYOSHI DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE IMPLICATIONS OF THIS!? SHE LOST KUROKO A.K.A **YUKI ONA MITO'S** SON!"

At the utterance of the middle age woman's street name everyone collective shivered as a ominous gust of wind past over them like the shadow of death.

"Y-yeah Kiyoshi! Remember that o-one time when we all went for a pic-nic with Kuroko's family and some guy pushed Kuroko cause he thought he was in the way!?" Kogaine squeaked of memories of that horrific day came back to everyone...that poor fool didn't stand a chance.

"Like a mother bear to her cub, Mito-sa-" "NOT NOW IZUKI THIS IS THE TIME FOR PANIC!" "Like at the Disco?" Junpei had to be held back by Mitobei before he tackled the pun lover to the ground.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Riko screeched getting her friend's attention. "We don't have time for this crap! We gotta find Kuroko and get him home before 10:30 or else all of Tokyo will face the wrath of my Aunt and we all know that no one wants that!" The group unconsciously nodded their heads in agreement. It was true after all.

"WE! The middle schoolers of Seirin Middle school, shall search every nook and cranny of this city and if all else fails we'll pitch in for tickets to Mexico and form a Mariachi band!"

The group raised their fist and screamed out a battle cry freaking out the surrounding trick or treaters.

This was going to be a long~night

* * *

_**With Mito and Takehiko.**_

"NO YOU FREAKIN IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE INITIATING A MATTING RITUAL JASON'S RIGHT THERE! RUN! RUUUUN! OH FOR THE LOVE OF-HOW IN THE LOVE OF PEIN DID YOU TRIP! DID THE AREA AROUND YOUR FEET SUDDENLY BECOME DENSE OR SOMETHING!? GET UP! NO DON'T CRAWL RUN! GAH! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T STICK WITH THE GROUP OF THE MOST COMPETENT PEOPLE IN THE MOVIE!" Takehiko was watching Friday the 13th while Mito was reading 'Misery' by Stephen King. 'Ah~what a sweet love story.' She thought with a almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

The powder blue haired woman closed the book and looked at the clock the read 7:00. 'I wonder how Tetsuya and Riko-chan are doing?' She contemplated-

"OH MY GLOB! HE'S RIGHT THERE! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE A 7FT MAN WEARING A SKI MASK AND CARRYING A MACHETE! YOUR IN THE TRACK TEAM WHY DON'T YOU RUN!?"

'I'm sure they're fine' she thought before putting her book on the table and cuddling next to her husband who looked this close to going up to the T.V. and giving it a good shake in frustration.

* * *

_**3 hours and 30 minutes remain**_

* * *

_**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow!**_


End file.
